chipmunkstunesbabiesallstarssadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chipmunks Tunes Babies
Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Kindergarten Cop is another new Cartoon All-Stars crossover movie by Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films. It appeared on YouTube. Plot After years of pursuing drug dealer Cullen Crisp (Richard Tyson), Los Angeles Police Detective John Kimble (Arnold Schwarzenegger) has him on a murder charge after Crisp shot and killed an informant who had given him information regarding the whereabouts of his ex-wife, Rachel Myatt Crisp, and his son Cullen Jr. However, the only witness, a drug-addicted girl named Cindy, the informant's girlfriend who was hiding at the time of the murder, is deemed too unreliable to put Crisp up for a permanent prison charge as she changes her mind about testifying, so Rachel Myatt has to be found and persuaded to testify.Kimble, accompanied by Detective Phoebe O'Hara (Pamela Reed), a former teacher, goes undercover in Astoria, Oregon, to find Crisp's ex-wife Rachel. It is believed that Rachel stole millions of dollars from Crisp before fleeing. The detectives plan to offer her a deal to testify against Cullen in exchange for immunity. O'Hara is to act as the substitute teacher in the son's kindergarten class at Astoria Elementary School, while Kimble is to discover the identity of the mother.Unfortunately, O'Hara, who is hypoglycemic, falls ill with a terrible case of stomach flu at the last moment, so Kimble takes the teacher's job. The school principal, Miss Schlowski (Linda Hunt), is suspicious, but Kimble adapts progressively to his new status even though he has no formal teaching experience. Using his pet ferret as a class mascot, his police training as a model for structure of the classes, and positive reinforcement, he becomes a much-admired and cherished figure to the children. In turn, Kimble begins to love his cover job and his young charges, to the point where he personally deals with a case of child abuse. He first speaks to the cowardly mother and tells her to warn her husband that he will press charges if he abuses their child again, and when the father takes no notice, Kimble assaults him in front of some students, finally winning Miss Schlowski's favor.One of Kimble's students is a boy named Dominic. Kimble becomes fond of Dominic's mother, Joyce Palmieri (Penelope Ann Miller), who also works at the school. Joyce, like many other of the students' mothers, is estranged from her husband, so much that she will not speak of him. This raises Kimble's suspicions. In a series of conversations with the gradually more trusting Joyce, Kimble deduces that she has to be Rachel Myatt and that Dominic is Crisp's son. O'Hara, who has been posing as Kimble's sister, agrees with his deductions.Meanwhile, back in California, Cindy dies after using spiked cocaine provided by Crisp's mother, Eleanor Crisp (Carroll Baker). The case against Crisp is dismissed because the prosecution has no other evidence. Crisp is freed from prison and he and his mother immediately head to Astoria, where they begin looking for the child using the information from the informant. Breaking their cover, Kimble and O'Hara admit to Joyce who they are and that they know who she really is. They offer her immunity for her testimony about where she hid Crisp's money. Joyce reveals that she never stole any of his money; it was a lie he told to incite the underworld to find her and Dominic for him.As Joyce frantically prepares to go on the run again, Dominic runs away and Kimble and Joyce find him climbing up a microwave tower to retrieve something he had placed there to alert him if "the bad people" were coming. Dominic's backpack gets caught on the ladder and Kimble climbs up to rescue him. Later, Kimble admits to Joyce the truth about his family; he has a 13 year old son he hasn't seen in years, his ex-wife remarried and told him she doesn't want him involved in his son's life. He then promises Joyce she and Dominic will never have to run again.The next day, while O'Hara gives Kimble's class a safety lesson about strangers, Crisp starts a fire in the library at the school in order to grab his son in the chaos, but he is seen. Crisp takes Dominic hostage when Kimble confronts him, but Crisp is bitten by the ferret (which Dominic had rescued at the sound of the fire alarm) and Dominic wriggles free. Crisp shoots Kimble in the knee but Kimble shoots and kills Crisp before he can hurt Dominic. Meanwhile, noticing that O'Hara is trying to help Kimble apprehend her son, Eleanor knocks over O'Hara with her rental car. She ventures into the school, finds Kimble, and shoots him in the shoulder, but then discovers her dead son's body. Before she can shoot Kimble again and kill him, O'Hara arrives on the scene and knocks her unconscious with a baseball bat.Crisp's mother is arrested, while the unconscious Kimble (much to the sadness of the children) is hospitalized. During Kimble's recovery, O'Hara and her fiancé Henry come to visit him in the hospital. Henry, a chef, brings in Kimble some "better" food (as O'Hara claimed to Kimble's nurse that he shouldn't be eating jello because he is a tough guy). After Henry accidentally pulls on his broken leg, they invite him to their wedding. Kimble tells them that he'd love to come, and O'Hara asks him where they should send the invitation.After Kimble recovers, he decides to retire from the police force and returns to teaching at the school. Miss Schlowski hands him his police whistle, and, with a smile, tells him that the kids are his. The kids (after Kimble blows his whistle) are very happy to see him (especially Dominic), and Kimble announces that he is back. Joyce, who is talking about the civil war, hears the happy shouts coming from the class, and asks her class to excuse her. She comes into the classroom and sees Kimble, who turns around to see her. Joyce smiles at him, while a friend of Dominic's says that they are going to "do it". Joyce runs up to Kimble (who is very happy to see Joyce) and she kisses him in front of all of the kids, who shriek with joy at his return, and at his new relationship. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, all of the cartoon characters of heroes, the Bowser family, and lots of villains will guest star in this film. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Crossover films Category:Travel films Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series Films Category:Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:LionKingHeartsFantasyFilms Category:Benny J. Ross Category:LionKingRulezAgain1 Category:Alvin&TheChipmunks Presents/Muppet Tunes Babies Captain Pictures/ToonJoey34/ToonFanJoey Productions Category:FantasyFilms2013-2030 Category:Animated films Category:DeviantART